halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BR55AT WW Battle Rifle
The BR55AT WW Battle Rifle, or the BR55 Arctic Terrain Winter Weather Battle Rifle, is a variant of the standard BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, designed for winter and subarctic warfare. It is used almost exclusively by the Snow Cold Assault Troopers. Physical Description The BR55AT WW is a bullpup, selective fire, UNSC rifle that fires the 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round. It fires from a 36 round magazine which fits flush in the receiver. The receiver is built directly into the underside of the butt of the gun and is located behind the grip (known as a bullpup configuration). This titanium alloy weapon is gas-operated with a rotating bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first round can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and does not move during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the charging handle can either be pulled back and locked or, it can be fully cycled after a fresh mag has been housed. If it is pulled back and locked, then it must be pushed forward once a fresh magazine is housed to chamber a new round. The magazine release button is located on both sides of the gun with an arrow pointing down towards the housed mag in the stock. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon. There is also a fire selector on both sides of the ammo display. The BR55AT WW, having a rifled barrel, has noticeable changes from the early BR55, similar to the standard BR55HB SR. First off, it has a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy. It is fitted with a Trijicon ACOG-style scope on a modified carrying handle. The safety is also located above the handle of the weapon. The BR55AT WW lacks a few features of the standard BR55HB SR; one is a trigger guard, which was removed to make handling easier in arctic battlegrounds, and two is it's matte black finish. The BR55AT WW features stark white camouflage to make it blend in better with its icy surroundings. Development During the initial development of the BR55 Battle Rifle, numerous variants were planned and released. Many of these were intended for specific branches of the military; the BR55DM-R Battle Rifle was designed for marksmen, the BR55-M45 Battle Rifle for the EABTs, the BR55CW SA Battle Rifle for commandos, etc. The BR55AT WW was designed specifically for Snow Cold Assault Troopers, a special branch of the special forces who were experts in cold weather combat. The primary goal of the BR55AT WW was to create a weapon that could easily be manipulated and used in the field during missions in sub-freezing arctic climates. The SCATs had specialized weapons, but these were dated, and the SCATs were unable to fight against a technologically superior enemy with weapons that were inferior by their own species' standards. Thus, when news got out that specialized BR55 models were being created for different divisions, the Snow Cold Assault Trooper Command immediately requested a BR be made for their forces. Changes from the standard BR55HB SR *Stark White Snow Camouflage *No Trigger guard for easier firing in gloves *Slightly Different Scope *Heated Charging Handle *Heated Trigger *1x and 2x Scope Settings Usage In the field, the BR55AT WW Battle Rifle has proven to be a lifesaver for many Snow Cold Assault Troopers. The weapons power is something they can rely on, whereas their older weapons lacked any sort of stopping power. It has heated triggers and charging handles, to prevent ice from forming on the weapon during snow ops and making it unusable. It's accuracy and range make the SCATs able to engage targets from medium to long range with great marksmanship. The BR55AT WW has been fielded specifically to the SCATs, and thus has not seen widespread usage. From reports from the Battle of Reach and the Arctic IV Conflict however, it is known that in these battles, the SCATs used them with skill. The BR55AT WW is unlikely ever to come into other branches of the armed forces, making it most likely never a widespread firearm. Category:BR55 series Category:UNSC Weapons